


Love.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Daryl and Beth recovering from the Battle for Alexandria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for all your continued supportive comments!   
> I don't want to re-write scenes from the show or strictly follow its plot but in my mind these stories all take place around it.. this happens later in the morning after we see Denise stitching Daryl up in 6x09. Hope you like it, I am loving writing these again at the moment.

Every part of her body ached as she collapsed into bed. She didn’t expect Daryl to be in the mood to talk to instead she took hold of his hand, pulled it to her lips and kissed it. To her surprise he turned to face her.

‘ hurts like a bitch’ he said, somewhere between a whisper and a grunt.

‘what?’

‘my back. It aint just where Denise stitched it, skin hurts, muscles hurt, whole thing.’

‘sorry’ Beth whispered back.

‘aint your fault.’

‘I know, but I don’t like you hurtin’’.

Beth had hardly kept it together these past two days, when she realised Daryl hadn’t come back and everything had gone wrong, she’d panicked despite her best efforts not to. She’d sat in bed awake with Maggie all night both worried sick over Daryl and Glenn and then she’d joined had no idea where Judith was when the fighting started, or really what was going on. She’d felt exhausted when the walkers hit Alexandria but that hadn’t stopped her fighting with everything she had. Now she didn’t know how she felt. They’d all taken to bed because it seemed the right thing to do but she was all wired despite the fatigue.

‘Sometimes life here seems so mundane, I really struggle with it, after life out there. It’s like a sad shadow of the real world, y’know?’ she spoke to Daryl quietly. ‘Then this happens and I am so thankful for our walls and boring days.’

Daryl grunted in response.

‘It is the real world. Not like any world I knew before. It is what it is. We’ll stay while it lasts. I want it to last here. Want to be here with you for as long as we can. When it all went to shit out there I started headin’ back here. Rick convinced me to come back and stick to the plan. I was being selfish. Whatever we have here, it’s good. As good as it’s gonna get.’

Beth took in what he said for a moment. She thought he’d have grunted before falling asleep but once again, he surprised her. She stroked his hand.

‘I’d move closer, but everything hurts’ she whispered.

‘know the feelin’’ Daryl whispered back.

She bit her lip for a moment, contemplating her next words.

‘You know I love you right?’ she said, her tone still hushed.

‘hmmm’ he responded.

‘I know it’s meant to be a big deal sayin’ that and all but it doesn’t feel big, just feels right.’

‘never said that to anyone before. Maybe my Ma when I was a kid, dunno but don’t think I’ve ever said it.’ Daryl said ‘does feel right though, now. I love you’ his voice was breathy and almost too soft to hear, but she heard it.

‘thought so.’ She replied then tried to shift herself closer to him.

‘Thank you’ she said, leaning in to plant a kiss on his forehead. He squeezed her hand tighter.

‘Need to sleep now’ he said. She nodded and moved her head back to her own pillow. She lay there watching as he fell asleep. ‘I love you’ she whispered again. She liked how it sounded.        


End file.
